


their promise

by Shantae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantae/pseuds/Shantae
Summary: It's the night before they invade Zephiel's castle and Dieck is desperate.
(theme: the night before the decisive battle)





	

**Author's Note:**

> you: please, not everything has to be rutgerdieck  
> me: fuck yuo

“Promise me you won't disappear after the war.”

The request came out of nowhere, blunt and sudden like the man asking it. Rutger turned around in the bed, facing said man, and looked at his face. He was frowning, one arm supporting his head and the other loosely slung around Rutger’s waist. He was looking at something just above Rutger’s head, but Rutger knew he wouldn't see anything if he turned around to look.

“Promise me. I'm sick and tired of losing people.”

He rolled to his back, hand going to Dieck’s arm laying on his stomach to grasp his hand, causing Dieck to look at him. To be fair, he had not thought of what to do after the war. His goal since his childhood had been to get revenge for his family, but he had not thought about what to do after he had achieved this. And now that they were close to infiltrating Zephiel’s castle, Rutger felt… lost.

Dieck’s hand was warm in his. Strong, rough, calloused hands that'd tuck away a strand of hair if it got in Rutger’s field of sight again, hands that'd lift up Lugh and place him on his shoulders if he got tired during the march, hands whose nails once got painted a soft blue by Clarine (which Rutger liked more than he'd ever admit).

He could feel Dieck shift next to him, now fully laying on his back, hand still in Rutger’s. He heard him let out a deep sigh and felt a pang of guilt.

“...Okay.” Dieck said, and despite the short answer Rutger could hear the disappointment in his voice.

But was it really okay? Rutger had no idea what to do after the war. Disappearing and aimlessly trekking about didn't sound appealing, but it sounded much better than staying somewhere and risking his life for both looking Bernese and being Sacaen. Dayan had offered him to join the Kutolah clan, but if they all would treat him like Shin did then he knew for sure he wasn't going in on the offer. There really wasn't anywhere to go for him, anywhere where he'd be safe.

Or so he'd think before this wretched war.

Before the war he had avoided people, never gotten close to anyone because he didn't want to experience the pain of losing someone ever again. You can't lose what you don't have.

But his view had slowly changed ever since he had met the captured arrogant blonde girl with a big heart but a heart of gold. He had helped her escape from the castle, although he was still unsure why. Maybe it was because his instincts kicked in when he saw the helpless little girl captured, maybe because she reminded him a lot of his dead sister. Whatever it was, he had rescued her, and then later joined the army she had joined in the ten minutes she was free, although that was more because they were fighting Bern and an enemy of his enemy was his ally.

And now he was only a few hours away of attacking the castle king Zephiel was in and taking down Bern’s king. Since then, he had met many people. The blonde haired girl named Clarine did not only have the personality of his deceased little sister, she now felt like his sister, as well. She was spoiled but never had any ill intentions, and was really sweet when it came to her girlfriend Dorothy. Her brother was more reserved, but sometimes tried to make smalltalk with Rutger. Rutger thought the man might be scared of him, because he only tried to talk to him when either Clarine or Dieck was around. A shame, because the man always had interesting stories about when Dieck was Reglay’s pitfighter.

Karel had fussed over him like a father, reassuring him that even though he might not look Sacaen, he was still Sacaen in his blood and nothing would change that. He had told him to carve his own path with the sword and he and Karel’s niece, Fir, had both taken this to heart. Fir had become his sparring partner after a lot of nagging and proving herself. At first he had been hesitant, he only fought to kill after all, but she had shown him that the art of the sword was much more than that. Her father was wary of him, something Rutger did not blame him for, but still treated him with kindness and even offered to train with him.

Sue had helped him in her own way, talking to him in Sacaen and patiently explaining it to him when he didn't understand certain words or phrases. She even defended him against Shin, who had called him a ‘fake Sacaen’. Dayan, too, had helped him and even offered him a place in the Kutolah clan. But he was Rutger, and he didn't take offers.

And then there was Dieck… and his mercenary band, of course. Lot, Wade and Shanna were all really close to each other and Dieck, even going as far as calling him ‘bro’. Dieck acted like he didn't like it, not wanting to get close to people in a war, when he could lose them at any moment. But when he and Dieck were alone together, Dieck would sometimes slip up, calling Shanna his little sister.

Dieck was like him, Rutger thought. They both didn't want to get close to others, afraid of losing them. But instead of not getting close to anyone, like Rutger did, Dieck made sure that everyone he cared about was safe no matter what. So why couldn't he?

“...Rutger? You okay?” Rutger blinked. He looked to the side, where Dieck was looking at him with concern in his eyes. His voice had sounded soft, careful, even, as if not to scare him.

All of them had fought many battles, and yet they were all still alive. Sure, there had been close calls, Rutger had been on the brink of death himself, but somehow, they'd all survive every battle. Maybe, just maybe, they'd be able to live together, peaceful, safe, happy. Even if it wasn't safe or peaceful all of the time, Rutger knew he'd be happier with Dieck than alone.

“...Dieck,” he finally said, voice softer than he had intended it to be, “before I answer, I need you to promise me something.”

He felt Dieck remove his hand from his and for a short moment he was afraid he'd said the wrong thing, but Dieck immediately placed his hand on top of his, thumb rubbing the back of Rutger’s hand. It felt comforting. “What is it?” he asked, voice not much louder than Rutger’s.

“Don't you dare to die on me.”

Dieck stared at him in surprise for about five whole seconds, and then started laughing.

“What's so funny!?” Rutger asked, bolting up on the bed. He glared at Dieck, who was still softly chuckling.

“It’s just--” He propped himself on his elbows, so that he and Rutger were at eye level, “it's just so silly, hearing that from you. You've changed from the Rutger who was trying to kill me despite being on the same side as me.”

Rutger rolled his eyes.

“You've become a better person.”

“And that's why you're laughing?” Rutger crossed his arms and tried his best to look offended, hoping it'd hide the small smile he wore. It didn't.

“No,” Dieck answered with a smirk, “I'm laughing because you think it's possible for me to die.” He proudly bumped his chest with his fist. “Have you _seen_ these muscles? No metal gets through this tiger’s skin!”

Rutger sighed, but his smile only got bigger. “Yeah, yeah. Well, if that's the case, then I'll promise you this.”

Dieck’s chuckling stopped. “Promise me what?”

“After the war… I'll stay by your side until the bitter end.”

Silence. He couldn't even hear Dieck breathe anymore, and with every second that passed he felt his face getting hotter. He hoped the dark of the room would hide his blush.

“Dieck…?” He asked, afraid he'd said something wrong, when the mercenary still hadn't replied after a good while. The reply was two strong arms tackling him down to the mattress. “What the-- Hey!”

His head fell back in the pillow, and when he opened his eyes he was greeted with Dieck’s big smile hovering above his head, which he couldn't help but smile at. “I love you,” Dieck said.

Rutger felt his heart flutter, a familiar feeling which only happened with Dieck, like when Dieck would casually plant a kiss on the crown of his head when they were standing together, or when Dieck would start going through his hair when Rutger pretended to have fallen asleep on his shoulder, or when Dieck would snake an arm around his waist and pull him closer when they were walking side by side, or when Dieck would gently move the hair out of his face when they were kissing. It was an embarrassing feeling and Rutger hated (loved) it.

“T-Tomorrow’s… we should sleep,” was all Rutger said, afraid that he'd fall over his words if he said any more. Dieck’s smile did not falter for a second, and he nodded. “Yeah. Tomorrow's the final fight, after all.”

He dipped his head to place a kiss on Rutger’s forehead and then ungracefully flopped back to his side of the bed, arm still laying on Rutger’s waist. “G’night,” he said, nuzzling Rutger’s hair.

Rutger placed a light kiss on Dieck’s nose and then laid back down, facing Dieck. “Goodnight, Dieck,” he muttered, and then, when he thought Dieck had fallen asleep, “Love you too, idiot.”

Dieck’s growing smile confirmed Rutger’s fear: he had not been asleep at all.


End file.
